South Park The Movie
by TheGrant2
Summary: the 4 boys of south park are going on a great adventure to save missing stuff from the school and to find out who took them
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: since trey and matt did not make a south park movie called south park the movie i made my own i do not own south park trey parker and matt stone did anyways lets start

music:"hey ho hey hey ho hey ha let me hear you holla"

Paramount and Warner Bros Pictures Presents

music"hey ho whats good with you now hey ho you know what to do now"

A TheGrant2 Flim

music:"holla holla we got da rhythm we get da most fun"

South Park The Movie

music:"like this we're gonna drop the beat rock the house you get up on your feet"

as the song countiues the starring cast begins

Starring

Stan Marsh

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Kenny McCormick

Alphonse Mephesto and Kevin

Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Annie Faulk

Bebe Stevens

Red

Big Gay AL

Timmy Butch

Bradley Biggle

Blue Cap

Carol McCormick

Chef McElroy

Daine Choksondik

Clyde Donovan

Craig Tucker

Damein

DogPoo Petuski

Dougie

Esther

Bill And Fosse

Gerald Broflovski

Pip Pirrup

The Goth Kids

Gregory

Heidi Turner

Herbert Garrison

Ike Broflovski

Jenny Simons

Jimbo

Jimmy Valmer

Terrance Mephesto

Kevin McCormick

Kevin Stoley

Leroy

Karen McCormick

Liane Cartman

Ned

Linda Stotch

Lola

Officer Barbrady

Mayor McDaniels

Millie

Principal Victoria

Mr Mackey

Token Black

Tweek Tweak

The Queef Sisters

Randy Marsh

Sheila Broflovski

Terrance And Phillip

Scott Tenorman

Sharon Marsh

Shelly Marsh

Ms Stevenson

Stuart McCormick

Stephen Stotch

Towelie

Sally Turner

and

The Mole

the credits stop and the music stop and the movie starts

it starts at the bus stop with 4 boys named Stan Marsh,Kyle Broflovski,Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick as they start talk

"so what if" Cartman was about to say

"no" Kyle interupted

"so what if" Cartman was about to say again

"no no no" Kyle interupted again

"so what if ailens came down to earth and said that we will transport from one plac to another easier but every year at random we will kill 5000 people would you do it" Cartman asked Kyle

"what no" Kyle said

"and yet thats what gangs are so how is that" Cartman was about to say

"you mean cars" Kyle said

"what" Cartman asked

"the story is thats what cars are" Kyle explained

Cartman just laughed

"yeah cars kill people you know i think a cars tried to mug me yesterday" Cartman said

"forget it" Kyle said

Cartman laughed again

"OH KYLE WATCH OUT CAR" Cartman yells

"people say that so" Kyle said

Cartman laughed again

"HEY GUYS KYLE THINKS THAT CARS ROB PEOPLE" Cartman yells as he laughs

"ok so how gangs make it easier to get from one place to another" Kyle asked Cartman

then Cartman stop laughing

"what" Cartman asked

"that was part of the whole alien thing" Kyle explained

"first of all ailens don't exist because A i thought they did once and i thought they were trying to rape me so B my mom put me into a mental hospital for three month and C that told the fact ailens don't exist while D" Cartman explained

"you were in a mental hospital" Kyle interrupted

"every hospital is a mental hospital so you were probably in one too" Cartman said

"yeah but you were in a legit insane asylum" Kyle said

"yeah for three months" Cartman said

"wow i don't like learning things that make me sad" Kyle said

"okay" Cartman said

then there was a pause as Cartman takes out his laptop

"can you sign my facebook wall for a second because i want to see if it works" Cartman asked

"it works" Kyle said as he took out his laptop

"well sign it again" Cartman asked

"i never signed it once" Kyle said

"sign it twice then" Cartman said

"im not going to sign it once" Kyle said

"yeah because your going to sign it twice" Cartman said

"no because im busy"

"your busy signing it twice" Cartman said

"no im busy with" Kyle was about to say

"wait hold on" Cartman said as he picks up his cellphone

"hello" Cartman said over the phone

"oh no Kyle i think a car tried to rape my grandmother" Cartman said as he laughed

"your a dumbass" Kyle said

"hold on she was really in a car accident so hold on" Cartman said

as Cartman hangs up he looks that them

"is she going to be alright" Stan asked

"who gives a crap" Cartman said

then the bus comes

"hello Crabtree " Stan said

"SHUT UP WERE RUNNING LATE" yelled Crabtree

"okay you fat bitch" Stan said quietly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" yelled Crabtree

"I said I hate a bad witch" Stan said

"oh well so do I" said Crabtree

then the boys went on the bus and went to school

end of chapter 1

Author's notes

if you think thats funny wait till they get to school

The talk that Cartman And Kyle had was taken from Jake and Amir Questions as a matter of fact half of the Kyle and Cartman moments are going to be taken from Jake and Amir

the song that was playing in the opening credits was the song Holla by Baha Man

so whats happens next find out on chapter 2 goodbye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: hello again here chapter 2 enjoy.

on the bus the 4 were talking again. (i know i could not think of anything else. xD)

"so here check it out." Cartman said as he gave Kyle a piece of paper.

"what is it?" Stan asked

"i don't know i just found it on the floor." Cartman said

"they look like blue prints." Kyle said

"for a fucking big machine." Kenny said

"who the hell does this belong to?" Stan asked

"how the fuck should i know?" Cartman said

"SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Ms Crabtree yelled

then they get to the school.

"so Cartman can i asked you somthing why the fuck are not yelling at Kyle?" Stan asked

"what do you mean?" Cartman asked

"well usually you yell and make fun of Kyle but now today your not why?" Stan explained

"well maybe i like Kyle now." Cartman said

"you think im stupid enough to believe that?" Stan asked

"i thought you would be." Cartman said

"so why are you really not being mean to Kyle?" Stan asked

"i bet him." Cartman said as he starts crying.

"Cartman don't be such a baby." Stan said

then they get to class thats when the morning announcements came on.

"good morning South Park Elementary these are the morning announcements." said a ginger boy named Gordon Stoltski.

"remember we have a assembly tomorrow don't forget." Gordon said over the microphone.

"and lunch today is uhhhhh what ever you call this." Gordon said not knowing what it said on the sheet.

"and thats it goodbye." Gordon said as he turn off the speakers.

then the 4 boys were walking to their seats but Cartman was stop by a boy named Butters Stotch.

"hey Eric." Butters said cheerfully.

"go away Butters." Cartman snapped at him.

"oh okay." Butters said as he walked away.

once they got into their seats a man or a woman named Herbert Garrison came in.

"okay children lets take our seats." Garrison said as he got to his desk.

"as you all know about the assembly tomorrow and the thing is that none of us don't know what it is about execpt for Gordon." Garrison said

as Garrison keeps talking a boy named Clyde Donovan started whispering to Stan.

"hey Stan." Clyde whispered

"what?" Stan whispered back

"how are things dude?" Clyde whispered

"great great and you?" Stan whispered

"it is good." Clyde whispered

"true true." Stan whispered

"hey." Cartman whispered

"what do you want fatass?" Stan whispered

"i just want to say hi." Cartman whispered

"hi, thats it?" Stan asked

"yes." Cartman anwsered

Later at recess the Stan,Kyle and Kenny watch Cartman drink water which he does not like to drink as he holds his nose as he drinks and then spits half of it out.

"it will get easier." Kyle said

"it's so clear and watery." Cartman said

"well it is water." Kyle said

"yeah but that does not explain why it's clear does it you dumb fuck?" Cartman said

"actually it does." Kyle said

"oh god oh." Cartman said

then Cartman gets a Coca Cola can and puts the Coca Cola in the water.

"we can see what your doing." Kyle said

"yeah and seeing is believing so and then when you believe not at the same time as you see..." Cartman said

"no never mind im too tired for this today man." Kyle said

"want to know what to do?" Cartman asked

"no" Kyle anwsered

"drop a pencil right and when you pick it up." Cartman said then pretended to sleep as he say "eh."

"eh." Kyle making the noise back.

"eh." Cartman making the noise again.

"what does eh mean?" Kyle asked

"sneak into a quick nap." Cartman anwsered

"finish your sentence." Kyle said

"sneak into a quick nap okay." Cartman said again

"and that a really really retarded idea." Kyle said

"yeah well if it's so retarded i do it all the time and nobody notices." Cartman explains

"everbody notices." Kyle corrects him.

"impossible." Cartman said

"you know sometimes your like down there for like 3 hours." Kyle said

"YEAH RIGHT it's like seconds." Cartman says

"it seems like that to you because your the one sleeping." Kyle said

"EXACTALLY!" Cartman yells

"exactally." Kyle said

then there was a pause for 5 mins.

"what?" Cartman asked

"since your asleep time passes quickly for you but to everbody else it seems like a ligit 3 hours." Kyle explians

"no." Cartman said

"yeah." Kyle said

"no ohhh fuck me." Cartman said as he leans back on his hands.

"sometimes you just laying their like this with your eyes open." Kyle said as he does what Cartman is doing with his arms.

"OKAY IM RELAXING OKAY!" Cartman yells

"we know your relaxing we are not debating that." Kyle said

"you know what I can have this conversation right now okay im tired." Cartman said

"fine." Kyle said

"uh oops." Cartman said pretending to have dropped something.

"you didn't drop anything." Kyle said

then Cartman fell asleep.

"no more hiding under your desk right?" Kyle asked

"noo." Cartman answered in his sleep.

"ok." Kyle said

Later that night at Stan's house he was talk to his parents Sharon Marsh and Randy Marsh.

"hey Mom and Dad whats this?" Stan said as he gave his parents the blueprints that Cartman showed him.

"blueprints Stan." Sharon answered

"I know I mean for what?" Stan asked

"SHUT UP TURD!" Stan's sister Shelly Marsh yelled at him.

"okay I guess I will have to find out on my own." Stan said as he went outside

end of chapter 2

Author's Note: well that was Chapter i hoped you enjoyed you tell me in the reviews goodbye

the talk that Kyle and Cartman had at recess was from Jake and Amir: Water


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: okay chapter 3 enjoy

as Stan walks he keeps thinking and thinking about the blue prints.

"what is this thing?" Stan asked himself looking at the machine in the prints.

"and what was it doing in the school bus?" Stan asked himself.

but then he was interrupted by a car that was about to hit him.

"OH SHIT!" Stan yelled as he jump out of the way.

"boy were you lucky." a voice said out of nowhere.

"what?" Stan asked as he looked around.

"over here." the voice said

Stan looked and saw an old man behind him.

"WOAH!" Stan yelled as he down on the ground.

"wha wha who are you where did you come?" Stan asked the old man.

the old guy just laughed quietly.

"my name is Martin The Third." the old guy said

"my name is Stan Marsh." Stan said

"well it is nice to meet you Stan what are you doing here anyways?" Martin asked

"well I was just walking and thinking about this." Stan said as he gave Martin the blue prints.

"woah thats one fucking big machine." Martin said

"I KNOW THAT WHAT IS THE MACHINE?" Stan yelled

"it looks like a sucking machine." Martin said

"a what?" Stan said

"well you know how you want something but you can't because you can't efford it or somebody else has it?" Martin asked

"yeah like all the time whats the point?" Stan asked

"well this machine is made to suck anything without paying or asking it comes with tube so it will go into your house or anywhere you like." Martin explains

Stan just pause for 2 mins.

"well thanks." Stan said

"hey no problem bye oh before you leave i just want you to tell you something." Martin said

"im listening." Stan said

"well you must know that the highway that spilts the town of South Park if you can get on the other side of the road you have courage." Martin explains

"ok goodbye." Stan said

"goodbye." Martin said

"old weirdo." Stan whispered as he kept walking.

as Stan kept walking Stan continues to talk to himself.

"so this is a giant sucking machine but who would need one in the school?" Stan asked himself

"don't move." another voice said out of nowhere.

"what not again." Stan whispered

"what this time Mar..." Stan said looking around but saw nothing.

then he kept walking then heard it again.

"DON'T MOVE!" the voice yelled

"not moving." Stan said

"SHUSH!" the voice yelled

"not moving." Stan said

"the man eating eagle going to get why don't try to hide?" the voice asked

"what man eating...hide...what are you saying?" Stan asked

Stan truned to find a man lying on the ground dead Stan thought he was dead untill he opened his eyes.

"GO HIDE." the man said as he closed his eyes.

"what the hell are saying?" Stan asked again.

but then the man eating eagle came flying by.

"too late." the man said

"no no no it's not too late see look im hiding im hiding." Stan said as he threw sand at himself

as Stan started the man kept telling to calm down then Stan hit a cactus (dont ask X3) making him scream.

"fuck fuck fuck." Stan said as he see and feels that he is covered in cactus spikes.

"FREEZE!" the man yelled

and he did.

"try not to look suspicious." the man said

then Stan posed as a human cactus but the eagle did not fall for it so Stan dug a hole right next to the man playing dead.

"hey hey what the hell are you doing?" the man asked

"im hiding." Stan answered

"well hide somewhere else." the man said

"no." Stan said

"yes because there is no room here." the man said

"hey im trying to save my life here" Stan said

"hey find your own hiding place." the man said

"no." Stan said

as Stan and the man kept fight the eagle saw Stan and went down to get him.

"OH FUCK HERE SHE COMES you better run man." the man said

"wait what i thought you said dont move." Stan said

"that was before now you run." the man said

Stan got up and ran and the man just laughed.

"it has been nice knowing you" the man said and then laughed again.

Stan kept running and running and when the eagle was about to get he runs into a giant can (still don't ask XD) then before you know it the eagle's head was stuck then when Stan was about to sneak away the eagle broke the bottom off now he can see him.

then Stan and the eagle started running again then the eagle hit a cactus then Stan saw a giant glass bottle (still dont ask xD) and got into it then the eagle just paused.

"oh hey." Stan said

then the eagle hit the glass bottle with his beak.

"woah fuck." Stan said as the eagle kept hitting and hitting.

"testy." Stan said

but then the eagle started scratching the bottle make a loud sound.

"no no no owwwwwww." Stan said

then the eagle took the bottle and flying up.

"oh please don't please don't I have..." Stan said trying to think of something.

"oh no." Stan said as the eagle dropped the bottle.

Stan started scream but the bottle landed on the man playing dead.

"woah holy fuck." the man said

"you I will kill you stupid kid." the man said pointing at Stan.

"get out of there im going to strangle your ball sacks." the man said not knowing the eagle was behind him.

then thats when the man turn around to see the eagle coming down as Stan starts rolling away in the bottle.

"NO WAIT COME I WAS JUST KIDDING!" the man yelled as he started running.

"COMON WE ARE FRIENDS RIGHT!" the man yelled as he kept running.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Stan yelled as he kept rolling the bottle.

"MEN BOYS WE ARE ALMOST RELATED COMON MOVE OVER I WILL LET YOU KISS MY SISTER!" the man yelled as the eagle got closer and closer

then the bottle broke into 2 sides then Stan started to roll around the bottle then once Stan stopped the man laughed untill the eagle got him.

"YOU SON OF A..." the man yelled as the eagle took him away.

Stan just came out of his side of the bottle and started to walk home.

the next day at the school Stan was at the assembly and noice a man and a kid who were named Dr Alphonse Mephesto and Kevin at the assembly Gordon was on stage with a man named Mr Mackey and a woman named Principal Victoria.

music" I like to move move it i like to move it move it you like to...MOVE IT!"

as the music continues Stan find a seat beside his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger.

"hey Stan." Wendy said

Stan just puked on the floor.

"gross." Wendy said

"good morning students and welcome to this assembly which only Gordon knows about and here he is right now." Principal Victoria said as he gave Gordon the mic.

"hello South Park elementry I am here to tell you that I have something to show you students which might change this school as we know this sucking machine. Gordon said as the machine came out on the stage.

then Stan looked at the blue prints Gordon's machine was the same as the one in the blue prints which means the blue prints belonged to him Stan just stood there in shock.

"are you alright Stan." Wendy asked

"hun oh yeah what ever." Stan answered

"and with this machine we can make... THE FUTURE!" Gordon yelled as everbody clapped execpt for Stan.

later Stan and Wendy are walking together when he saw Gordon.

"uh Wendy I got to do something can I see you later." Stan said

"okay oh before i forget were having dinner at my parents house tomorrow night." Wendy said

"but your parents are always mean to me." Stan said

"they say what you need to hear." Wendy said as she left.

then Stan walk up to Gordon.

"hey uh Gordon Stoltski?" Stan asked

"yeah what do you want kid?" Gordon asked

"I believe this is yours." Stan said as he gave Gordon the blue prints.

"my blue prints thank you where did you find them?" Gordon said

"look whats going on here whats with the machine?" Stan asked

"to make THE F..." Gordon said

"no no don't yell again." Stan said

"look Mr..." Gordon asked

"Stan Stan Marsh." Stan said

"well Mr Marsh I'll tell you what why don't you come to my office and we will talk about this." Gordon said

"okay." Stan said as Gordon left.

then Stan left to tell his friend.

Authors Notes: well that was Chapter 3 I really don't have anything more to say so bye

the eagle scene and the old man scene were taken from the flim Rango

the song that was playing in the assembly was the song I Like To Move It

by Reel 2 Real


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: chapter 4 is here enjoy

after Stan told his friends they were shocked.

"so the blue prints belong to Gordon hun?" Kyle asked

"yes." Stan answered

"why would he need a sucking machine for anyways." Cartman asked

"I dont know but what ever it is lets not be a part of it okay." Stan said

"okay." the others said

"okay now lets play monopoly at Stan's house." Cartman said

"uh no." the others said

"why not?" Cartman asked

"Cartman everytime we play a board game your always being annoying." Kyle said

"how am I annoying?" Cartman asked

"well for starters you always complain everytime you lose and you always act stupid when playing." Stan said

"also you always bother us when we are making a turn." Kyle said

"well not this time I will not be stupid and annoying in this game." Cartman said

later at Stan's house.

while they were playing the game Cartman rolled the dice.

"SNAKE EYES BITCHES!" Cartman yelled

"it's not even your turn." Stan said

"and this is not snake eyes." Kyle says as he picks up the dice.

"did you bring your own dice?" Kenny asked

"always bring your own dice." Cartman said

"never bring your own dice take them away." Kyle said

then Cartman blew on Kyle's hand causing the dice to fall on the board.

"oh snake eyes bitches." Cartman said

a few minutes later.

"alright am I the car or the doggy wearing hat insde of a thimble?" Cartman asked

"which one did you decided to be in the beginning?" Kyle asked

"the dog hat thimble but I don't know if we switch or return because sometimes I move the iron." Cartman said

a few more minutes later.

"chance." Cartman said as he picks up a card.

"woah instant win thats a pretty chill card." Cartman said

then Kyle take Cartman's card and reads it.

"go directly to jail." Kyle corrected him.

"wow what did I do to deserve that?" Cartman asked

"well your eating my hotel for one thing." Kyle answered

then Cartman spat out the hotel.

"okay look no more jail im thinking." Cartman said

"thinking you are in jail you roll doubles and your out okay?" Kyle asked

then Cartman spat the dice out.

"woah snake eyes." Cartman said

alot of minutes later.

"woah St James and a hotel I will take it." Cartman said

"I already own it." Kyle said

"oh okay." Cartman said

"so it's 950$." Kyle said

"or what if I give you 20$ real money and..." Cartman said as he took out a real 20$ bill.

"40$." Kyle said

"40$ okay." Cartman said

a day later (just kidding).

"Kyle you look like this guy." Cartman said as he point the monopoly guy and laughs.

"Stan you look like this guy." Cartman said as he point the monopoly guy and laughs.

"Kenny..." Cartman said

"stop." Kenny said

"okay you look like this guy though." Cartman said as he point the monopoly guy.

"who thinks I look like this guy?" Cartman asked as he point the monopoly guy.

so much later that I am so fucking tired of this.

then Cartman put alot of his properties down on the board.

"full house ladies." Cartman said

then Kyle puts alot more properties on the board.

"4 of a kind so." Kyle said

"thats 20..." Kyle said

"what?" Cartman asked

"thats 20$." Kyle said as Cartman gave him 20$ in real money.

"this game is so fun." Cartman said

are you just as tired as I am later.

"alright im going to build a house on chance and now me and Kyle are neighbors." Cartman said

"no you can't own chance." Cartman said

"thats beautiful." Cartman said

a...(oh forget it) later.

after Cartman made his move.

"oh shit boardwalk." Cartman said

"you owe me 2000$." Stan said

"okay not a problem 20 40 60..." Cartman said then he ruined the game by move the board around causing all the piece to fall on the floor.

then the others leave.

"no no wait lets play monopoly." Cartman said

"THAT WAS MONOPOLY!" Stan yelled

"was it?" Cartman asked

later at school Stan was at the principal's office wait for Gordon to see him.

while he was waiting he saw 2 girls named Bebe Stevens and Annie Faulk.

"hey girls what are you doing here?" Stan asked

"well were here to drop this off." Bebe answered as she holds up a envelope.

"really?" Stan asked

"yes duh." Annie Faulk said.

"Gordon Stoltski will see you now." Principal Victoria said

Stan just gulped.

"you see Mr Marsh we need to make a future you control the school and you control everything understand?" Gordon asked

"yes." Stan said

"well then let me show you something." Gordon said as he showed Stan out the window.

"you see those kids they are in a place where thing are never new but you can change that." Gordon said

"you can?" Stan asked

"yes." Gordon answered

then a woman named Diane Choksondik came in.

"uh Gordon i got your drink." Diane said

"uh yes put it down on the table." Gordon said as Diane put it down.

"okay now get out." Gordon said

"okay." Diane said as she left.

"so as I was saying this school needs a hero Stan...everyone." Gordon said as he gave him a hero badge.

"everyone hun." Stan said in his head.

later that night in Wendy's house she and her parents were but Stan was not.

"so Wendy how school been?" Mr Testaburger asked.

"well my teacher told you dad so you already know." Wendy said

"oh yeah yeah you been doing alright." Mr Testaburger said.

then he look at Stan.

"what about you are you still a loser?" Mr Testaburger asked Stan.

"im not a loser." Stan said

"what do you think Wendy is he a loser." Mr Testaburger asked.

"yes." Wendy answered

"my daughter thinks your a loser." Mr Testaburger said.

Mrs Testaburger just laughs and then eats again.

"im not a loser." Stan said slowly

"you still hanging with those three friends of yours?" Mr Testaburger asked.

"yeah." Stan answered

"your a loser complete 100% loser." Mr Testaburger said.

"okay Wendy can we leave?" Stan asked

"you need to hear this." Wendy said

then Mrs Testaburger threw a plate at

Stan.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Stan yelled

"hey you sit back down." Mr Testaburger said.

"she threw a plate at me." Stan said

"if you touch my wife I will rape a dog." Mr Testaburger said.

Stan just stood there in shock.

"you hear you touch my wife I will be raping some dogs." Mr Testaburger said.

Stan sat back down.

"honey please another plate at him." Mr Testaburger said.

"what?" Stan asked

"so Stan you ever going to hang out with my friends?" Mr Testaburger asked.

"like I said last time im not interested." Stan said

then Mrs Testaburger threw another plate at Stan.

"of course not cause your a stubborn prick." Mr Testaburger said.

"im doing fine just on my own." Stan said

then Mrs Testaburger and Wendy start throwing thing at him.

"make purses with me Stan." Mr Testaburger said.

Mrs Testaburger and Wendy continue to throws things at Stan.

"make purses with me Stan." Mr Testaburger said again.

"no." Stan said

"make purses with me Stan." Mr Testaburger again as Mrs Testaburger and Wendy continue to throw stuff at him.

"make purses with him." Mrs Testaburger said.

Wendy throws her plate at Stan.

"make purses with me Staaaaaaan." Mr Testaburger said.

"make purses with him." Mrs Testaburger said.

"WENDY!" Stan said

"you need to hear this Stan you need to hear this." Wendy said

"make purses with him." Mrs Testaburger said as she kept throwing stuff at him.

"MAKEADA PURSES WITH ME STAAAAAAAN!" Mr Testaburger yelled.

"make purses with him." Mrs Testaburger said.

"make purses with him." Wendy said

"make purses with him." Mrs Testaburger said again.

"make purses with him." Wendy said again.

"make purses with me Staaaaaaan." Mr Testaburger said.

"make purses with him." Wendy said

"you better not leave this house." Mr Testaburger said.

but he did.

then there was a pause.

"okay dog rape time." Mr Testaburger said as he left the house.

author's note: well that was chapter 4 i hope you enjoyed.

the part when Stan,Kyle,Cartman and Kenny was taken from Jake and Amir Monopoly

the part with dinner with Wendy and her family was taken from the Lauras Parents clip from the Knox Korner movie The Fracktaplots


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: here is chapter 5 enjoy and no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.

As Stan walk home he was upset that his girlfriend wants him to be just like her dad.

"Man I don't know what to do Wendy wants me to be a normal boy and I can't." Stan said

"Oh don't be a silly goose." Someone said out of nowhere.

"Whos there?" Stan asked

Then a gay man named Big Gay Al came out of nowhere.

"Hello everybody." Big Gay Al said.

"Big Gay Al what are you doing here?" Stan asked

"Well I just flew here from Alabama." Big Gay Al said.

"Well what are you doing here?" Stan asked

"Im here to tell you that you don't have to be normal a girl loves a boy no matter what." Big Gay Al explained.

"It's not just her." Stan said

"What do you mean?" Big Gay Al asked.

"Her parents also hate me." Stan

"Oh well then your a silly goose for her to even be your girlfriend im out of here SEE YAH!" Big Gay Al yelled as he left.

The Next Day.

At the school Stan and his friends go to the cafeteria where they stand behind a girl named Red.

"Well here we are going to get some food." Cartman said

"Yeah." Kyle said

"Hey Stan whats wrong with you?" Kyle asked

Stan said nothing.

"It's about Wendy and her family right?" Kyle asked

"Yeah." Stan answered

"Hey don't worry their wrong you don't have to be perfect to be her boyfriend." Kyle said

"Yes you do." Red said

"What?" Stan asked

"Well Wendy like people with a bit more class." Red said

"And you tell me this now?" Stan asked

"Yeah." Red said

"Well thats just fucking great." Stan said

"Don't worry im sure Wendy won't care about that soon." Kyle said

"No she won't." Red said

"SHUT UP!" Kyle screamed

Then they go to the place where they get their food (I don't know what it's called) where the chef named Chef is there.

"Hello there Children." Chef said

"Hey Chef." The 4 boys said.

"Hows it going?" Chef asked

"Bad." Stan said

"Why Bad?" Chef asked Stan.

"Wendy and her parents threw stuff at Stan." Kyle explained

"Oh thats too bad." Chef said

"And they said im the biggest loser ever they want me to make stupid purses with his friends." Stan said

"Well do it would be better than you getting into trouble all the time." Chef said

"NO IT'S NOT!" Stan yelled

"Okay." Chef said

"IT'S THE BEST!" Stan yelled

"You don't have to yell at me." Chef said

"Well were just going to go now." Kyle said

"Okay." Chef said as he gave them their food.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you you never yell at Chef?" Kyle asked

"I'm just going through a rough time okay?" Stan asked

"Okay." Kyle said

When they got to their seats Stan saw Wendy sitting at the table beside their table.

"What now?" Kyle said seeing Stan very nervous.

Then Kyle saw Wendy.

"Oh come on Stan don't fucking worry about her now." Kyle said

"Okay." Stan said

Later

Stan and his friend were at Kyle's house where his parents Sheila Broflovski and Gerald Broflovski and his brother Ike Broflovski lived. (well of course)

"So why are we here again?" Cartman asked

"Because Stan is so worry about Wendy being such a bitch to him so we need to teached him how to ignore her." Kyle explained

"Why we are not teachers?" Cartman asked

"Yeah I mean this is fucking stupid." Stan said

"Look Stan she is controling your mind you need some help." Kyle said

"Fine." Stan said

"Now we will start tomorrow." Kyle said

That night at the school something in the shadows came in to the school and a green light came out of the windows.

It looks like something bad is going to happen.

Author's Note: That was chapter 5 i hope you injoyed and remember no criticisum please cause im doing the best i can.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Here is chapter 6 enjoy and please no criticisum cause im doing the best i can.

The Next Day

In Stan's class

"Okay class lets take our seats now lets take our homework from last night shall we?" Garrison asked

Kyle notices that Stan is still down.

"Hey dude don't worry." Kyle whispered

"How even your help can't help." Stan whispered

"Well...I...oh fuck it." Kyle whispered

Then the intercom turned on

"ATTENTION STUDENTS COME DOWN TO LOCKERS 415-518!" The intercom said.

"Now what?" Stan asked

At the lockers.

There was stuff missing from the lockers.

"What happened?" Stan asked

"Someone appeared to have took stuff from people's lockers." A random kid explained.

"How?" Stan asked

"I don't know." The Random kid said.

"Okay students we seem to have a locker theif." Principal Victoria said

"Yeah no shit sherlock!" Some random kid yelled out.

"But we can make sure it does not happen again." Gordon said

"How?" Another random kid yelled out.

"Oh I know." a boy name Pip Pirrup said raisng his hand.

"What Pip m'kay?" Mr Mackey asked

"What if we..." Pip was about to say something else but Mackey interrupted.

"Thank you Pip anyone else m'kay?" Mr Mackey interrupted.

Then a boy named Leroy Jenkins raises his hand.

"Yes Leroy?" Mr Mackey asked

"Well.." Leroy was also about to say something else but again Mackey interuppted.

"Thank you someone else m'kay?" Mr Mackey interupped.

"HEY HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP!" Someone yelled out as everyone leaves.

"OH COME ON EVERBODY M'KAY!" Mr Mackey yelled

everybody left execpt for Stan who was stand out in the hallway.

"Hey Stan." Gordon said

"What?" Stan asked

"How about you find out who did this." Gordon suggested

"Me are you fucking kidding?" Stan asked

"Nope." Gordon said

"Then I will do it." Stan said

Then the 3 were cheering (for some reason)

Later at Kyle's house.

"Now Stan lets try this again let pretend that im Wendy." Kyle said

"Okay." Stan said

"Hey Stan how are you today?" Kyle says in a girl's voice.

"Good and you?" Stan asked

"Great say you want to go out with me tonight?" Kyle asked in a girl's voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU GAY KYLE!" Stan yells

"No im Wendy." Kyle said

"No your not your Kyle." Stan corrected him.

"Oh get it next day we will try it again okay and we will make you ignore her understand Stan?" Kyle asked

"Yes." Stan said

Author's Note: That was chapter 6 i hoped you enjoyed and please no

criticisum cause im doing the best i can.


End file.
